Truth or Dare
by O'Donoghue
Summary: A LEMON story. On a rainy night, Ukyo has a fun game for six friends to play.


Truth or Dare.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is of a sexual nature including graphic descriptions of sex in my bad slow paced style. If you are underage for the laws of your region, or you are not into sex stories, you have been warned of the contents so I will only giggle at your flaming reviews.

"Akane, how do you make Ranma… you know, more intimate?"

The question from the red-faced girl with pink striped hair caught the youngest Tendo completely off guard, playing cards she had been shuffling flicking around her. That this was asked in front of Ukyo did not help her nerves.

It was past closing on a quiet Saturday night at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki Restaurant in Nerima, Tokyo.

Well, 'quiet' wasn't very accurate as heavy autumn rain continued to crash down outside like it had for the past few hours. It was so thick that even Ranma and Akane chose to stay and wait for it to break rather than run for the dojo. Akari and Ryoga, who were visiting from the Unyu family farm, had already accepted an offer from the Tendo's to stay the night there, but an afternoon snack and hello to Ukyo had become dinner in a restaurant that saw only two other customers all evening.

The boys were over near the door, talking in quiet voices, while the waitress, Konatsu, a male raised as a great female ninja, finished cleaning behind the kitchen between games of cards. Ukyo had been a bit unpredictable all evening, smiling at Ranma when he teased Akane then at Konatsu when Ranma said anything of where his loyalties lay. She had brought out a bottle of sake, normally available for her older patrons, to mellow the mood after a change in game to Old Maid had Ranma consistently joking about Akane being an old maid if not for their engagement.

Looking out the window, face pink, Akari never saw the shock on the other girls' faces as she continued, slightly ashamed to be so forward. "Ryo-chan, he once, well, got a bit excited, and hugged me a bit hard, and I had to yell to make him let me go. It wasn't that I, that I didn't like it, it was just too hard. He is very strong."

Akari looked out into the rain with a wistful look that turned forlorn. "I guess I scared him, because now he treats me like I'm made of china and won't do more than lightly kiss me."

Akane was still speechless as the girl turned to look at her with hopeful eyes. "Please, Ranma might not be as strong as my Ryoga, but he is strong so you must have had to deal with this too? How do you make sure he isn't too… much, without chasing him away?"

Gathering cards dropped to the ground rather than answer, Akane never saw Ukyo shush Akari and give a slight wink over a dangerous smile, seeing an opportunity to settle the engagement and have more than a little fun. "Everyone, it looks like the rain isn't stopping soon, so why don't we all head upstairs and make ourselves more comfortable. Konatsu, can you finish up and hit the switch so no late customers see the lights on and come in for shelter?"

Putting the two bottles of sake down on the table, Ukyo then unstacked the six cups and proceeded to fill them.

A pair of thumps told her without sight that Ranma and Ryoga had dropped to the floor cross legged in her over the restaurant apartment with little ceremony, Akari and Akane taking a seat on shins beside her. Akane helped her spread the cups out, if only to make room to deal cards, but Ukyo shook her head. "No more cards."

Her brow furrowing with the frown on her lips, Akane looked at her school friend, "So what are we going to play?"

"Akari and I thought we might play a game with more at stake."

The girl with pink in her hair looked surprised by this, her boyfriend wondered what sort of game might include meat. Akane blushed, but it was Ranma that spoke up first. "Ah, I'm broke, Nabiki cleaned me out."

"No surprise there Honey, but we have something more traditional in mind. Truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?" Ryoga repeated confused, slightly nervous at the red-faced smile of his girlfriend.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to," Ukyo replied, purposefully misinterpreting his words, "If your scared."

"I ain't scared," he all but shouted, his eyes challenging Ranma's who stiffened in response. But it was Akari's similar eyes on Akane's that nearly made Ukyo laugh.

"The rules are simple, Ah'll pick someone, like Akari, and ask if they want to tell the truth, or do a dare?"

"Truth," Akari replied with a defiant look.

"Truth, truth," the long haired girl mulled, "Have you ever kissed Ryoga?"

Akari nodded but Ukyo looked to the others ignoring it. "If Akari doesn't want to answer that question, she asks for the dare instead…"

"Dare," Akari said helpfully.

"And I dare her to kiss… Ranma's lips."

Many eyes went wide, Ryoga growling at Ranma who was making warding gestures at a frozen Akane.

"I'll answer the question, I have kissed Ryoga. I liked it."

Ranma sighed in relief, Akane smiled gently, and Ryoga blushed heavily.

"Now Akari can pick anyone but me, since I picked her."

The girl with pink stripes in her hair smirked at Ukyo as she nodded, then eyed a nervous Akane, only to turn to a slightly less nervous Ranma beside her. "Ranma-kun, truth or dare?"

"Er, truth?"

"Ranma-kun, how many times have you kissed Akane?"

His blush lit the room, and he began to stammer, worse as Akane looked down red faced.

"On your honor Ranma." Ukyo interrupted. "Either tell us the absolute truth or if you don't have the guts, ask for a dare."

The dig at his courage was transparent, even to him, but with Ryoga watching, it still worked. "Okay, yeah, once."

Akane looked up, mainly at the disappointed tone, wondering if it was in admitting it or that it was only once. Ranma's eyes saw behind her to Ukyo's surprised and happy face. "Well, I was in the neko-ken, but it was only the once right, Akane?"

A growl from Ryoga told a different story, "Anim-ow!" Akari pulled her hand back from his stomach, knowing he wasn't hurt but you had to train with tough love to break bad habits at times.

"Yeah it was only once." Akane replied, shaking her head. "If you hadn't done it in front of the whole school and our first kiss I might not have kicked you so hard."

His blue eyes narrowed on hers for a time. "Ah, Truth or dare?"

"Ah, truth."

Closing the door behind him, Konatsu, bringing in the heater smiled cheerfully. "Oh, truth or dare, I've always wanted to play truth or dare."

"Sit down and plug in the heater 'Natsu-chan, and we can all play." Ukyo said, patting the spot beside her while taking the electric heater and turning on the dial as he plugged it in. "Come on Ran-chan, she asked for truth."

Ranma nodded, feeling keenly aware of the audience but with a breath focused on his fiancée.

"Well, would you, that is would you want me to kiss you, some time?"

The smile tugged at her lips playfully as she looked up just enough to see his eyes through the fringe of her hair. "What would your dare be?" she asked hopefully.

Three girls held their breath, and three girls, were disappointed.

"Ah, make a funny face?" At the roll of her eyes, Ranma guessed he did it wrong, "What am I supposed to dare you?"

"I'll tell the truth", she said exasperated, "I would want you to kiss me, at a time like, when you could have dared me to?"

A chuckle from Ryoga turned Ranma's surprise to embarrassment, Akane's face whipping to the boy. "Ryoga, truth or dare?"

"Ah," he replied in unintelligible panic, stiffening in the face of Ranma, trying again to answer, this time with a firm voice. "Truth."

Her eyes still flashing darkly, she smirked all but evilly. "Did you ever tell Akari about you and Ukyo in the Cave of Lost Love?"

The lost boy blanched as Akari sat up suddenly, face flickering between Ryoga and Akane, then Ryoga then Ukyo, and even to Ranma for answers.

"Ah, we, I was trying to help Ukyo break, I was just trying to protect, I thought..." he stammered, white faced before both Akane and Akari, till Ukyo decided to give him a hand.

Clearing her throat, Ukyo sat up, "That was well before Ryoga ever met Akari. The cave was meant to break up couples, stupid cursed places. Ryoga and I were never a couple in it or out."

"Ryoga sugar, would you mind daring me something, Akane didn't like you picking on our… on Ranma, I'll get you some revenge."

Akane paled at the threat, only for Ryoga to protect her. He looked to Akari who nodded eagerly, perhaps a little too eagerly as he went red faced and pinched his nose at a thought. He looked back to Ranma. "Ranma, I chose you, truth or dare?"

Pulling his eyes from Akari's frustrated face, he nodded at his rival. "Dare."

"Ah, I dare you to, to dump the other girls, tell Akane you love her, marry her, and be faithful to her forever."

Five sets of eyes could be heard blinking in the silence that followed, till finally Ranma spoke.

"Don't be an idiot."

Pain crushed on Akane's chest, her rage boiling up as she sucked in air, her focus on the insensitive jerk who continued speaking at Ryoga.

"If I even told her I love her cause ah some dare, do you think that counts for anything?"

The snap shut of Akane's jaw made, Ranma look back at her quizzically, seeing her pink face looking down. He glanced back to Ryoga who squirmed uncomfortably. "Ah, I dare you to make Akane happy?"

Blue eyes turned back to Akane's, making her squirm, but straighten as he looked at her for a long moment.

"Er, next Saturday's your birthday right?"

"Yes," she replied slowly.

"Dinner and a movie, you and me? You can even choose the movie?"

"I thought you were broke, Ran-chan?"

Ukyo's tone, while light and feminine, was far from safe to Ranma's ears as he looked at his oldest friend. "Er, yeah, I been hiding a bit from Pop's and Nabiki for Akane's birthday. Don't tell em, Nabiki has always known when I held out on her before."

Ukyo shook her head but froze as Ranma continued.

"Besides, I can't afford the three dates I know you and Konatsu have been on."

Both blushing, Konatsu looked down while Ukyo looked shocked that she had been found out.

"Truth or Dare, Ucchan?"

Still off guard, she stammered, "T-truth?"

"So did seeing Konatsu in the buff last month make you all hot and bothered?"

"Excuse me?" Akane demanded, wanting to know what the hell this was about.

"It, it was a mysterious ninja, he attacked me in the bathroom and then…" Konatsu turned on Ranma in a horrified voice, "It was you!"

Hand rubbing the back of his head, Ranma shrugged, "Well you said you couldn't, so I made it an accident. I got you from the bathroom, and into Ukyo's room… er in here. It worked didn't it?"

The long haired chef looked from Ranma to Konatsu and back, confused and blushing, while the other three guests sat in confusion.

"But you made me see Ukyo without her b-bindings," the ninja girl accused, blushing prettily, hands gesturing vaguely to his c-cup pepper bombs.

"Wait!" Akane demanded, "You made Konatsu see Ukyo naked to get them to…" Her voice trailed off as she ran out of what the plan might be.

"Heh, I am guessing Ucchan saw more of him, and now they are a guy and a girl on dates and he's wearing the pants on those dates. Hey Ucchan? You didn't answer truth, or do you want a dare instead?"

Akari's giggling robbed Ukyo of any peer anger from Ryoga or Akane, who sat confused. Slowly she eyed her fiancé. The man she was engaged to. The man who pushed another man at her. Another sweet man, whom though a mess, was certainly sweeter than this one was right now. Friendship was her future with Ranma Saotome, but then again friends could be cruel.

"Fine, no it didn't get me," a sudden memory flushed blood to her face, "It ain't just that I like in Konatsu–kun, sugar. Who at least can choose what gender he wants to be."

"Oooo," Akari intoned at the verbal jab,

With a smirk, she turned to the red faced Ryoga, who sat upset and not really why or how he could get the target without his girlfriend getting upset. Memories of Ryoga and her efforts to help him steal Akane away from Ranma, efforts the lug always blew.

"Ryoga, truth or dare?"

"er, dare?"

"Give a long, passionate kiss…"

Ryoga smiled, turning to Akari, arms reaching for her.

"To Ranma-kun."

"Urk!" "What!" "Ack! Aw hell no!"

"Truth!" Ryoga demanded, not looking at his rival, not that Ukyo's evil smirk was not much better.

"Fine, then lets hear the big secret? What did Ranma do to you that you always fight about?"

"Ack!" "Aw please no?"

The look of pain on Ryoga's face almost tempted Ukyo to withdraw it, but the concern on Ranma's face as he looked at Akane made her hold firm. "What's it gonna be? Kiss Ranma, or tell us all 'why you've seen hell'?"

Ryoga hung his head, then looked at Ranma.

Ranma shook his head, "Hey I ain't the one who can tell. This is your stupidity."

"If you hadn't pissed Ukyo off she wouldn't be daring this? You think it won't be bad for you if…"

With a glare at the smirking Ukyo who was sipping from her sake cup, Ranma nodded.

"Go get cold water then," Ryoga insisted, this making Ranma's brow crease as he tried to think which gender would be worse, which set off all three girls into a fit of giggles, changing the mood of the room.

"Oh no," Ukyo stated, pouring more into all the cups. "I said Ranma-kun. Get those tongues at it boys."

Being laughed at by the girls while told to do this unnatural act made both young men grimace, simultaneously reaching for sake cups and downing it them one gulp each. "How long is long?" Ranma asked, looking more to Akari and Akane for a merciful answer.

"Twenty seconds!" Konatsu cried, pulling a stopwatch from his feminine kimono.

Both boys glared at him, before slowly turning back towards each other. Knees turning towards each other, sizing each other up like for a fight.

"At least you have experience at kissing guys," Ryoga accused, stress of being forced into this making him lashing out.

"He kissed me and I knocked him out because of it," Ranma's blue eyes looked to Ukyo. "Hey does that count, if I knock him out and kiss him? No wait, he'd have to knock me out…"

"Just get on with it Ranma. It'd be over by now if you just did it," Akane said with a red face, slapping him on the butt.

Lips as thin as paper, squeezed together like trying to hide the mouth, two men eyed each other up.

"On three." Ryoga stated.

"One."

Ranma mumbled a curse and grabbed his rival's head and brought them together. Brown eyes wide, Ryoga growled and grabbed his rival's hand off his head, his other hand grabbing Ranma's head.

"Oh Kami, they're fighting for the lead in kissing each other!" Akari said in an awed voice, Ukyo falling backwards with laughter.

"Ten seconds!" Konatsu cried out, holding forth the stopwatch.

"Seven!" Akane sat up and read off.

"Six!" Konatsu and Akari joining in.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

Even as the count down crew cheered, the pair of young men threw each other apart, Ranma spitting and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

His rival had a better solution. "Akari, I dare you to make me forget that ever hap…"

The question didn't even end before he had drawn his girlfriend close and kissed her full on the lips, but her reaction of throwing her arms around his neck made the others believe she agreed with this dare.

Seeing this, Ranma turned to Akane who looked surprised but her arms were already coming up when Ukyo's cup bounced of his chest, his hand catching it easily. "Ryoga dared for a kiss, if you want the same off your fiancée, you wait your turn!" Ukyo said, leaning up from the floor, her face red.

Ryoga may have been tempted to kiss Akari till dawn, and his girlfriend looked like she'd let him, but Konatsu, watching like he was studying for a test, murmured, "Is Akari-san turning blue?"

Ryoga pulled back, foreheads resting on each other as they gasped for breath. Ryoga's face was red but he didn't dare nose bleed on Akari, his arms holding the panting girl against his chest, desperately not thinking about any parts of her.

The sound of Ranma gargling sake made Akari giggle and return to the moment turning to look at Akane, then Ukyo.

"Konatsu-chan, truth or dare?"

Almost gleefully bouncing on his shins, the feminine boy nodded. "Oh truth!"

"So how far have you gotten with Ukyo on these dates?"

Ukyo smirked, seeming amused but Konatsu flushed, "Ah, that is, a lady never… a kunoichi never tells."

"So you want the dare instead?"

His enthusiasm was less as he nodded.

"Open your kimono and let us see that manly chest that has Ukyo so excited?"

"Eek!" "Akari!"

Ukyo frowned at having the more masculine reaction to the dare, Konatsu's hands against his face.

"We kissed. Unlike my previous fiancé, Konatsu is a perfect gentleman. I've gotten to second base but he hasn't."

Everyone mulled on that for a second before Akane turned on her fiancé. "And just when were you not a gentleman with Ukyo?"

"Huh, no idea, I'm always a gentleman."

"This coming from the man who one the second day of our engagement showed my chest to Ryoga."

Akari looked suddenly at her boyfriend who was holding his nose, shaking his head. "She was wearing bindings."

A 'humf' from all three girls ended that discussion, and Konatsu decided to move on. "So it's my go right? I can ask Akane-chan truth or dare?"

Akane sat up, nodding. "Dare."

Blinking once like a fish, Akane had the distinct impression feminine boy had forgotten what he planned to dare. She jumped when he suddenly recalled his idea with an 'OH!'

"Take Ranma-kun into the closet, for seven minutes. The Americans call it seven minutes in heaven."

Ukyo laughed as Akane looked up quizzically, but Ranma spoke in a flat voice. "You watch too much TV."

Ignoring her fiancé, Akane looked at Konatsu. "I just have to be in the closet for seven minutes with Ranma."

A snort from Ukyo broke it up. "Please, Akane, with a virgin like him, that is three minutes you'll have to spare."

A chuckle from Ryoga earned a glare from Ranma, but Akari spoke up. "Akane-chan, if you dare one of us to do something the rest can go on with the game while you're in there."

Nodding even as she stood up, Akane looked around the group, her focus not on Ranma and confined spaces lest her blush emerge, wondering who was safe to dare here. So far Ukyo seemed bent on getting Ranma, and even Ryoga had gone with kissing. Konatsu was safe but she couldn't dare him since he dared her. And Ranma was out as he was going in the closet with her and would probably pick on Ukyo anyway.

Setting sight on Akari, Akane asked the question. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Mind whirling to safe older subjects from truth or dare in slumber parties, Akane tried to recall something appropriate and fun. "Oh, swap your outer clothes with…"

Her first choice was Ryoga, but he wasn't a small boy, and he wasn't going to fit in that knee length skirt she wore. She glanced at Ukyo.

"With Ukyo."

"Kami, she is such a prude," Ukyo said, yanking her blue chefs jacket off and hanging it on the hook behind the door as she worked on her blouse. Her head tilted as she imitated Akane's voice, "'Swap your outer clothes with Ukyo', geez, at least if she had picked Ryoga it would be funny. This is just tragic."

"Or had us swap underwear too." Akari offered in helpful agreement as she folded her skirt and put it on the sink bench.

"Er, yeah," Ukyo said with a less enthused voice. Putting her blouse beside Akari's, she worked the button on her pants, the tight slacks not very boyish, but she had gotten extra attention from some customers for them. And Konatsu certainly noticed even if idiots like Ranma didn't.

Akari shivered slightly in the cool tiled room, devoid of the heat of the main apartment, standing in her underwear and pantyhose. Her eyebrows rose as the long-haired girl peeled down her tight pants, pink cheeks bare in the cold with her choice of underwear.

"Ukyo-chan, ah, aren't they a little… Ryoga-chan told me of your chest bindings but with a g-string?"

"Huh, oh yeah. A little feminine, but, well, when I was in a boy's school, I used to wear a jockstrap, and these are, just a kind of more comfortable version."

"You were in a boys school?"

"Heh, yeah, looong story." She turned, looking at them in the mirror.

"Oh, ah, do you want my pantyhose, are they outerwear for this? My skirt doesn't cover below the knee and it isn't really hot in there."

"Oh we're gonna change that sugar. You want Ryoga to be a little more amorous right?"

"Yes…"

Picking up Akari's hands, Ukyo looked down into her eyes. "Too easy then. Ranma is too hung up on Akane, but we gotta stop Akane being such a prude about it."

Akari thought she saw something behind Ukyo's wet eyes, like anger, but more determined.

"Pervert this, pervert that. But if Ranma is choosing her, she ain't gonna hold out on him or worse, lose him to those hussies."

"Hussies?"

"Never mind them, all we need to do is get her and him close. And the closer he is to her, the more Ryoga is gonna want to compete and show him up, and in all that Konatsu might get a clue. Win win win. Got it?"

"So we keep with the truth or dares?"

"You got it, we've just got a slowly build her up to givin' him the green light without her 'prude'ing out."

Straightening her shoulders, Akari nodded. Then looked down at her choice in underwear.

"Ah, Do you have anything, fancier I can borrow?"

Ukyo frowned for a moment, mind sorting through her limited collection, recalling the packet, hidden in the laundry cupboard. Settling her own emotions. "Yeah, I had a little something for Ranma, but not anymore. Let me grab it, oh and a camera."

The sound of each others breathing was almost echoing in the tight confines of Ukyo's meager closet, two teens trying to hold apart from each other in the darkness, knees forced to touch by the cramped space but one pressing back into clothes while the other against the side wall. Each wondering if the other was going to cross the space, and if they were why they were waiting.

"Hey Akane, can I ask a favor?"

"Ug, you smell like a drunk, what?"

"Oh, sorry, I just gargled that sake."

"Oh here," she whispered, after a few moments rummaging her hands brushing his chest till he grabbed them, taking the gum stick.

The sounds of chewing marked the passage of time as they waited, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, the feeble glow around the door of the closet outlining the other occupant, the black on near black silhouette. The scent of mint made Akane wonder if Ranma's lips would taste of it, thankful for the dark hiding the sudden blush.

"What favor did you want to ask?"

"Huh, oh that. This game, ah, I wanna use it to get Ukyo and Konatsu closer together."

"Yeah, I think after that kiss dare she is over you?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping out there."

"Oh get over yourself, jerk. It was funny and harmless. Or did you get boy germs?"

Minty breath passed over her face much closer. "I'm the jerk? I had the guts to at least honor it. Could you?"

"Please, I recall it was me ready to kiss when you wussed out in the dojo after that ice skater playboy got past your defenses?"

Ranma held his tongue, and for a moment, Akane thought he might prove her wrong physically. Time dragged on.

"Ranma, how do you feel about being in here?"

"Ah, how do you feel?"

"Jerk, I asked you first," Akane demanded inching forward.

"So, you tell me and I'll tell you," hissed back leaning in.

"You first."

"You first."

Lips touched in the dark.

His finger's gently brushed her cheek as lips touched again and again, her hands finding they way around his neck, one over and one under the pigtail as he pushed against her gently.

Lips finally broke, both sighing in the darkness, only to laugh lightly at the moment before his lips sought out hers again, catching the side of her nose, then correcting down to her chin as she tried to correct to him. Her hands gripped his pigtail, a grunt of pain muffled by her lips finding their target in the dark.

His skin was warm and new and salty, his hands strong and electric, part of her just wanted to lean onto him while another part pushed at him, thrilled as he pushed back.

She was soft and hot and her hair smelled like, something fruity and sweet, his breathing was becoming hard like he'd been fighting, the girl in his arms an opponent he had never known the likes of, a fight he didn't want to win lest it stop.

Giving a sigh as he licked at her ear, and blew over the wet skin where his kisses trailed, Akane's hand ventured over the back of his shoulders with erratic strokes, his own hand somehow finding its way under her jumper into the hot skin of the small of her back, her body arching as she crushed her lips to his.

Again his lips trailed up her jaw to her ear, if only so she'd let him breath, but the intoxicating little moans she gave made it all the more sweeter. Her tongue running up his throat and neck made him shiver, his mouth twisting into a smirk in the darkness, before his teeth nibbled at her earlobe.

She bit him.

Sinking her teeth into his neck, Akane sucked at the skin, trying to do something she had heard others did, her hands holding his head still as she worked at his neck. She had hoped that Ranma would like it, part of her wondering if she would, but as his strong hand pulled her bodily against his firm form, her legs buckled, submissive all but for her lips, still suckling at his skin.

Ranma winced as her fiancée locked herself onto his neck, his blood pounding in his ears as she gave him pain and pleasure, the bite fading into sharp sucking, lighting up his nerves, his face burying against her hair, his body pulling her against him. Her failing legs threatened to topple them, his hand reacting to brace against the roof of the closet, but the more she sucked, the more he pulled her against him, and the more she sucked.

-Crack-

The startling sound of Ranma's hand breaking through the plywood roof of the closet broke the pair apart, both breathing heavily, eyes on each other in the weak shaft of light from above.

The door yanked open, a flash of light blinded the pair whose eyes had been minutes in adjusting to the dark, but the disappointed moans of two girls who had hopped for something more compromising for the photo, suggested the pair within, mussed and disheveled as they were, had not been caught in a truly compromising position.

"You broke my closet, sugar?"

The heirs to the Anything Goes Martial arts simply blushed getting out of the structure, Akane trying to hide her face behind Ranma as she chewed the gum rather than speak, her legs shaking with a heat she would never admit to. He on the other hand rubbed at his neck, as much to hide any evidence as sooth the oddly itchy pain of the mark.

Something in Ranma's smirk gave Ryoga an alternative theory, "More like Akane was trying to break out and get away from that letch," he growled.

Akari glared at him once and shook her head. "That wasn't the case, Ryo-chan. Unless you think Ranma-kun can bite his own neck?"

Ukyo snatched Ranma's arm, yanking his hand from his neck before laughing at the mark, and winking at Akane, "It's always the quiet ones."

"Yeah, Akane, quiet. And don't forget she's a great cook," Ranma, smirked before getting an elbow to the gut, and falling to a seated position again.

Ryoga would have jumped to Akane's defense too, had he not suddenly realized how tight Akari's pants were as his girlfriend sat beside him, Ukyo's T-shirt on her not as tight but his eyes tracing underwear lines, his blood pressure was rising.

Kneeling again, Akane looked at the girls, noting Ukyo in Akari's blouse and skirt, though the chef seemed to have hiked the dress up some, and neglected the top buttons of the blouse. It wasn't till the long haired girl bent to pour more sake for everyone that she saw bare skin of her sternum, the two points raised in the material were not a pointed bra, nor was there strapping.

Now wearing Ukyo's pants and shirt, Akari was at least fully covered from what Akane had hopped was a tame dare. "Shouldn't Akari be wearing your jacket?"

With an awkward shake of the head, Ukyo frowned. "Sorry, but that's an Okonomiyaki chefs jacket," she said simply, letting it lie.

"Akari, before your boyfriend drools on you anymore, its your turn, right?"

Nodding and giving a dark smile, she looked at her targets. "Akane just dared us, so I guess Ranma, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

His blue eyes looked to Akane with a smirk, then at Ryoga with a frown. "Truth?"

"Do you masturbate over…"

"Dare!"

Being cut off just made Akari smirk, her boyfriend looking horrified that she knew that word. She sipped from her cup and smiled sweetly, "Pull Akane into your lap and hold her for the rest of the night?"

Akane tried to look to Ranma's face but found herself already being lifted by his strong hands around her hips. Blushing, she didn't resist as he settled her into his crossed legs, her own extended ahead.

"Comfy?" Akari asked with a smile.

"She could always turn around?" Ukyo suggested with a grin, making Akane blush and elbow weakly at the young man behind her.

Ranma grinned but didn't push to make things worse, trying to control his own red face. "Konatsu, you're up again. Truth or Dare?"

"Oh my, truth? No wait, dare?"

"Kiss Ucchan, passionately."

Beet red, Konatsu shook his head fiercely. "No, I can't."

Ukyo rolled his eyes as Ranma shook his head.

"Truth then?"

"Please?" he asked nodding happily.

Ranma frowned, then whispered to Akane, "If I ask something perverted, will you not hit me?"

Closing her eyes, Akane briefly wondered if he would ask something perverted of her, before focusing and sighing as she nodded.

"Okay Konatsu, describe, in as much detail as you can imagine, Ukyo naked?"

"Eek!"

The sound from the male kunoichi was no surprise, but the glare from Ukyo was something he expected from Akane. With a horrified look at his boss, Konatsu seemed torn for a long moment.

Finally he hung his head, letting his long feminine hair hide it from view. "Ah, Ukyo-sama, if you don't mind, could we, k-kiss, again."

Patting his knee, Ukyo smiled at the kunoichi as he glanced up through his brown bangs. "Honey, less talking about it, and show these little boys how a real man kisses."

Ryoga and Ranma reddened, both straightening up, Akari clapping lightly even as Akane's hand touched Ranma's knee lightly. All watched the darked haired feminine boy knelt beside the long-haired young woman, shyly moving to gently face her. With a deep breath, he moved in, his eyes on hers, hands cupping the side of her face, gently brushing her hair back behind an ear as he tilted her face up, bodies leaning together.

Akane's hand closed more firmly on Ranma's knee as the engaged couple watched their friends brush lips, lightly at first, before more firmly, the noise of a sigh and moan accompanying the heavier motion as the two teens pulled tighter on each other, Ukyo's arms pulling Konatsu closer, chests together.

With a barely audible snap the couple's lips parted, foreheads resting on each other as they gasped for breath they had forgotten they needed. A clapping of hands from Akari broke them fully apart, the pink haired girl cheering lightly for them as they blushed, Akane pulling her hand back to clap as well, Ranma clapping one hand on his knee.

A flustered Konatsu looked around the others, ready to move the attention off Ukyo and himself. "Ah, Ryoga-kun, truth or dare?"

Sitting up at attention from watching Ukyo's rumpled blouse, Ryoga said a confident "Truth."

"Um, Who was your first love before Akari?"

Akari and Ranma frowned as Ryoga looked immediately at Akane, who had suddenly tuned out to a memory of her former Doctor. Ukyo's giggles blew out to full blown laughter when Ryoga, his mouth opening and closing and closing like a fish, croaked out, "Dare?"

Ignoring the reactions around him, Konatsu frowned, trying to think of a fitting dare. Stifling her red-faced laughter, Ukyo used the table to stay upright. "Akari did try to dare you out of your shirt, honey?"

A sharp nod from Konatsu was all it took for a suddenly aware Akane to gulp down her sake, then filling another for herself and Ranma without leaving his lap as Konatsu made his dare. "Take off your outer clothes Ryoga-kun, or tell the truth?"

Ranma took his cup as both drank it down, Ukyo clapping for the dare. The man himself, flushed bright red and leaned towards his frowning girlfriend.

Ryoga's whispers went unheard, Akari's however carried as she looked at him confused at a term she'd not heard before, "Commando?"

Sake hitting the back of Akane's hair robbed her of her embarrassment at the term for going sans underwear, Ukyo slumped to her back, laughing at it all.

More whispers passed and Akari blushed and nodded, "Ah, perhaps just the shirt, Ryo-chan lost his underwear today?"

"How?" Akane asked incredulously.

"Just the shirt then," Konatsu agreed, still wondering what foreign military unit Ryoga was with that required no underwear, "Or he could tell the truth?"

Sweating enough to glow slightly in the heat of the room and focus of so many women, Ryoga was already halfway out of his shirt before Konatsu finished asking.

Hips shifting, as he brought his arms back down, Ukyo's laughter had stopped as the bare skin of the young man she had seen quiet a few times without a shirt around Nerima, swallowing gently as a gag dare for Akari became something much more… intimate, than she expected. Akane found Ranma toweling her hair of his sake with one of Ukyo's pillows, quickly focusing around the side to break line of sight to the muscled young man. Akane blushed and leaned out, not to look but to turn up the heater, hot and cold flicking through her with the mentally saved images. Leaning back she was tempted to reach and turn it hotter seeing the points under Ukyo's shirt were even more noticeable, and was slightly scared to look down at her own shirt as her fiancé's body felt warmer and harder than she had previously noticed. Ranma's head hooked over her shoulder, blocking her from turning to face the fanged boy beside them.

On the other hand, Akari was reaching in a hand to brush an eight-pack stomach.

"Look at that definition," she gushed. Akari's words left her man stuck for a moment, her fingers brushing up his pectorals. Again she stroked his stomach as her other hand squeezed at his bicep, not covering much of his arm.

"He's so toned. So strong!" she continued, glancing to Ukyo, Akane, and Konatsu for agreement, the first nodding, the second trying to look around her fiancé but being stopped, and the last looking anywhere but.

Frowning at Akane, Ranma turned to the boy in question. "Get him some pretty decorations and a sumo belt, and you can take him to the next tournament. Hibiki and Katsunishiki, side by side," he quipped, taking a dig at Ryoga of his girlfriend showing him off like one of her champion pet sumo pigs.

Ryoga growled at the insult, Akari's hand pushing his shoulder back as he tried to raise and fight, his eyes uncertainly darting to her beaming face as her unfocused eyes saw the image, before the fanged boy recalled another way of getting revenge.

"Truth or dare, Ranma?"

With a shrug, Ranma matched his glare with a stare of his own.

"How many times did you cheat on Akane with your other girls?"

Ignoring the suddenly stiff fiancée in his lap, Ranma shook his head, "You really are an idiot. You think that Shampoo or Kodachi or anyone else would have kept it secret if I had? They'd be rubbing it in Akane's face every chance they got."

Blue eyes glared back at Ryoga, "How many times have you shared a girl's bed?" he asked with the smug voice of someone who already knew the answer.

Three girls and a feminine boy all looked at Ranma in surprise, then at Ryoga.

In the silence of the room, a tiny part of Ranma's mind, immediately wondered how much sake he had consumed. "Ah, don't answer that, I can't ask you a question cause you just did me. Um Ukyo, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said back before looking at Ryoga again, "It's faster so I can ask Ryoga."

Two young men looked scared. "Ah, right, fast. Ah, tell us, in full detail, any fantasies you have about the genius kunoichi's sexual prowess?"

A dead stare went at the former fiancé, but when Ukyo glanced at Konatsu she flushed red, "That would take too long, what's the dare?"

"Well Konatsu came from that, sexy teashop? Let him give you a back rub?"

Ukyo gave a quirky smirk, and probably would have turned red, had she not been red faced from drink and laughter already. "Sure," she offered, turning to her boyfriend but finding him already behind her. Even Ranma was impressed with how fast the ninja had lit two incense sticks and was sitting behind the long haired chef, oiling his hands and raising the back of Ukyo's blouse.

"Pretty fast there, sugar?" Ukyo said quietly, before closing her eyes and arching her back against the sensation of strong lithe fingers on her back and the faint scent of lilac.

"Ukyo-sama, ah, did you want to answer truth instead?" he asked in an embarrassed hush, his hands stopping immediately.

"Stop and I will break your fingers."

"Yes, Ukyo-sama."

Akari looked rather envious, but when she glanced at her boyfriend, her eyes were still a little angry. Akane's eyes were all angry as Ukyo leaned forward with the motions, her face beside Ranma knowing she was seeing what he was looking at. Ranma actually was trying not to look passed Ukyo at Konatsu and his actions, looking at technique. Said kunoichi froze.

"Ukyo-sama, ah, you seem to have forgotten your bindings?"

"We all know that," Akane growled.

"Just keep going sugar, I got something to distract Akane-chan right here. Truth or Dare?"

A loud relieved sigh from Ryoga drew attention to the shirtless young man, Ukyo frowning. "Oh yeah, I forgot I was going to ask you. One of us will ask you know?" she stated as she reached for a nearby plastic bag her camera was sitting on.

Akane was about to ask for dare but when Ukyo reached for a plastic bag, she grew more nervous. "Truth?"

"Are you sure?" Ukyo asked, the last word stretching as Konatsu dragged his fingers down her back. "You're fiancée was interested in my fantasies? Are you sure the future bride of a guy who turns into a girl wants to answer a question truthfully?"

Red faced, Akane shook her head, squirming in her seat, distracting said fiancé. "Fine, dare then?"

"Being as how you nearly got married, I was wondering if you'd show us all how you put one of these on?"

Ukyo tossed her a small square packet with a circular ridge indentation, waited for Akane to reach as red as her name, then threw her a prop to put it on.

Akane caught, then dropped the prop, but Akari spoke up looking at the harness like item, "Ukyo-chan, is that a strap on… thingy?"

"Yeah, I… Konatsu, I didn't say you could stop. Yeah, I used it when I was at the boy's school. Loosen the dildo and it hangs down instead of pointing out. A bulge like that and fifteen year old boys do not want to look too close in the change room. Anyway, Akane, just open the condom and roll it down, I assume your smart enough to work it out?"

A death glare from Akane was her answer as she fumbled the packet, then went to bite it open. A flash of insight and she wasn't bringing it that close to her mouth, both hands being used, and finally she managed to rip it open, the condom falling like a ring to the tatami. Focused anger, Akane moved forward off Ranma onto her knees, snatching the rubber and the dildo with enough force to make the guys wince.

"Gently darling," Ukyo giggled, "You're fiancé might like being abused but maybe not below the belt…"

Akane glared at Ranma, daring him to give her an excuse to punch him for what Ukyo just said, but he just leaned back, hands up.

Turning back to the job in hand, Akane looked between the two items in her hand, frowning. Finally she shifted her grip on the shaft and tried to put the ring over the top, and tried to roll it down.

A snigger from Ukyo made her huff and swap the dildo trailing its straps to her other hand and picked up the ruined packet halves, matching them up and trying to see the instructions. Trying again, she made sure the tip was up and started to roll it down, fingers becoming awkward and hesitant on the lubricant. Finally all the way down, she held it out to Ukyo with a huff. "Satisfied?"

"Definitely, I thought for sure you'd wuss out, sugar. Want ta see something funny?" she asked rhetorically, pulling away from Konatsu as she stood up. "Check this out?"

Hitting the switch on the wall, darkness claimed the room, except for the weak yellow glow of the sheath on the dildo in Akane's hand. It dropped to the ground.

"Glow in the dark," Ukyo declared with a laugh, before turning the lights back on.

Konatsu was already picking the toy up, turning it over he held it up. "It's got a split in it," he offered, holding out the side of the head of the faux penis for inspection.

"Way to get pregnant Akane-chan," Ukyo teased, turning from the red-faced girl who was trying to hide back in Ranma's lap by now. "You're looking pretty close there, honey?"

The cross dresser shrugged at his boss standing over her. "Akane-chan did it differently to how my sisters did it at the Sexy Tea House."

Four of the rooms occupants wondered but didn't ask what Konatsu meant by that, though they needn't have as he put the dildo down, pointing up from the floor, pulling out a second condom, already out of the wrapper, "My sisters would say that was the customer lying down, and you put the rubber in your mouth, -manm- -menn- -mu- -moumd-…"

"Stop," Ukyo demanded, stopping the demonstration, sitting down and taking back her toy, and the condom from his mouth. "'Natsu-chan, hun, lets forget everything you learned at the Sexy Tea House, okay?" She sealed it with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything?"

"Well, everything between men and women. Except the massaging," she added, moving to sit before him as a hint. "Oh and if Akane asks, you can teach her that trick, but only her."

"I am not doing that, we aren't using, I don't need, those things."

That raised some eyebrows as attention focused on the young woman in Ranma's lap.

"Akane-chan?" Akari asked hesitantly, "Are you on the Pill?"

"Yes okay, I'm on the Pill. After that time I woke up with this pervert on me, Kasumi insisted. Then after he couldn't keep his lips to himself in the Neko-ken, then I agreed."

"The pill?" Ranma asked confused over her shoulder. Ryoga also wondering what medication a healthy girl like Akane needed.

"Nothing, just woman's stuff, and so help me if you make a crack and I will knock you out."

Smirking, Ranma leaned back, miming zipping his lip.

"Maybe he should know with his curse?" Ukyo added with a smirk.

"No, he doesn't. Nabiki wanted to know if he had periods and he doesn't," she returned, with a shrug. "Mind you, mine have been a lot more predictable since I've been on them."

The fiancé of Akane Tendo didn't know much about what was being said, but he did know sexist jokes. "Yeah, now she's happy like four days a month!"

"Jerk, do you ever shut that big mouth!" Akane cried, trying to turn on Ranma but his arms suddenly held, hers pinned to her sides, her body half turned but held in his lap.

"You got something better I can do with it?" he returned, holding his lips over hers as she automatically closed the distance, trying to fight with her lips as parts of her mind tried to get why it wanted to fight the jerk like this despite the futility.

"Let her go, pervert," Ryoga growled, trying to interrupt the moment without success.

"Ryoga," Akari said quietly. "If Akane wants your help she'll ask. She knows how to handle her fiancé."

Some grumbles followed, about 'handling' and 'pure' and 'animal'.

"Dear, do I need to get the collar out again?"

That broke the engaged couples lips apart. "Collar? You have a collar for him?" Akane asked, slightly breathless.

Ignoring Ranma's mumbling about Ryoga's direction sense, Akari eyed Akane, "Are you asking me to answer Truth?"

"Hell no, I dare you to put it on him!" Akane said with a giggle, then a harder giggle at her choice in language.

The shirtless young man looked horrified as he flushed red, wincing as his smiling girlfriend went through her bag, coming out with the leather strap and the lead attached. However embarrassed and humiliating this was, a smile tugged at his mouth as Akari brought it between them, knowing it was always a good kiss when the collar went on and off.

As Akari put her hands around his neck, the collar lead over his shoulder, then dragged herself up his bare chest he was faintly shaking, eyes fighting the urge to roll back and his breathing purposefully slow and deep trying in vain to not think of her body.

Akari didn't really want to put him on the collar when it wasn't a punishment, knowing if she let Ryoga know how it worked, his behaviour would change and could undo all the training she had given him so far. Still risking it, she increased the rewards, for them both as her body flushed with heat as she kissed him. Experienced farm hands had him collared before he knew it was close to in place.

A whispered, "Good boy," as Akari pulled back, didn't really register on the happily dazed face of her boyfriend. But when she tightened her grip on the lead and gave it a yank, he straightened up, eyes on her, muscles tensing so that Akane had to look away, while Ukyo looked over her shoulder with a thoughtful expression, eyes focused on Konatsu's neck.

Akane shivered slightly as Ranma gripped her hips, the feeling of strength holding her still, and she imagined a chill coming from her fiancé had he been able to know what she was thinking.

Smiling shyly, Akari looked around at the attention on her and swallowed her dry thought, mind on moving attention on. She would eventually find out about this other girl, but making Ryoga uncomfortable while in a position of power wasn't conducive to training. A stray thought reminded her of something she did want to know.

"Ukyo-chan, Truth or dare?"

Relaxing her back on Konatsu's hands under her shirt, Ukyo smirked. "Truth?"

"If you went to a boy's school, how did you get away with it? And there has to be an embarrassing story there?"

Giving a shrug, Ukyo's eyes glazed she revisited memories, "Well, nothing really embarrassing other than little boys being gross."

"Oh, come on. There must have been something?" Akari insisted, leaning forward when Ukyo suddenly blushed and gave a laugh.

"Okay, there was one time. Since I was in a boy's school I couldn't let them figure out I wasn't a boy, so I'd hide it with boxer shorts, I'd even wear a jockstrap under it, and one time, I made one with the skin tone pad instead of a cup," she claimed before suddenly bursting with laughter, "and I put this fake dog poo, you know those plastic novelty toys, well this one looked like a little boys winkie, so I stuck it to the front."

Barely able to complete the sentence over her own laughter, Ukyo nearly fell over as Akari and Akane nearly shrieked with their own laughter, Konatsu joining in with the nervous laugh of one who didn't get it. Ryoga chuckled himself, but his eyes more on the movement in various shirts around the girls of the room at the heavy laughter, while Ranma chilled, quietly trying to hold Akane down from bouncing in his lap. Finally Ukyo regained enough composure to go on.

"Anyway, I'd try to be last in the change rooms after Phys-Ed, and I'd face away and keep my secret. Then one day I was changing, and the only guy there was this guy, Tsubasa," she admitted looking towards Ranma and Akane for recognition of the name. "Well he was this creepy guy who used to get beaten up for dressing up like a girl all the time. He wasn't like Natsu where he was raised as a girl, he just got off on it. He got beaten up all the time but kept doing it.

She giggled again, shaking her head, "I was changing and I hear something hit the ground and bounce, and I see my little dog poo dick bouncing over the floor right in front of Tsubasa. He picks it up, sees me red faced, then just reached over in his dress and pulls my shorts and strap down and looks right down there."

"I was embarrassed as hell and before he could say a thing I beat him unconscious, but I thought for sure he'd tell everyone. Next day, he hadn't said anything. I complimented his dress just to be nice, and suddenly he was all trying to get me to go out with him. He kept trying for three more years till I transferred to Furinken and he crossed Ranchan and tried to date him."

Akari stifled her amusement and looked at Ukyo curiously, "He didn't blackmail you into a date?"

"No, I guess the idiot wanted to keep me being secret a girl. Those were some pretty horn dog boys, at least in the last year I was there," she finished with a shrug.

"Did you ever want him to, or maybe for more than a date?"

Ukyo flushed, glaring at her friend before laughing amused, "Guess you'll have to ask that next time. Right now, I think I'll ask your boyfriend to stick his eyes back in his head and tell us all the truth of this girl Ran-chan thinks you've been sleeping with?"

Ryoga suddenly tuned in, flushing red, reaching for his sake cup to buy time to think. "It, it wasn't like that. Not sex," he defended weakly, glaring and Ranma.

"Take the dare man," Ranma suggested, just as uncomfortable about the answer.

"Yeah, dare me something, please?"

Frowning, Ukyo looked to Akari then back at Ryoga, then smirked evilly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Fine with me," Ukyo said archly, "Akari-chan didn't just swap her shirt and skirt with me earlier, she asked to borrow a little something extra. It was something I had bought for the wrong reasons," she gave a glance Ranma but turned back purposefully, "So I thought Akari can use it more than me."

"Ryoga, I dare you to undress your girlfriend of my outfit and show everyone what I loaned her underneath."

Akari blushed but demurely started to stand, her boyfriend caught between a multitude of emotions, not seeing her wink at Ukyo before turning to face him. When the fanged boy glared at Ranma, most winced for the coming fight, "Ranma!"

A tug of the leash and Akari suddenly stood in total dominance of the shirtless boy, "Ryoga! How is this Ranma's fault?"

He looked up at her, then down at her feet, "He, Ukyo, he, he's going to see… you."

"So? It isn't something he hasn't seen before. Even Natsu-chan has probably seen more than him," she stated in a voice that refused any reply, only to then release tension on the collar and use a much gentler, sweeter tone, "Or don't you want to see what I put on for you?"

Shy eyes looked up at his girlfriend, fluctuating between a soul seeing heaven and hell. Shaking hands rose slowly, not touching but very close to her legs in Ukyo's tight black slacks.

"Open the button on the front first clueless," Ukyo put in, "Rip my work pants and you'll regret it."

Sticking out her tongue at the interruption, Akari looked down at her boyfriend, his muscles tense as he nervously reached for her waist. Taking a steadying breath, he worked the button till finally it parted, the sound of the zipper erratic as the shaking again in his fingers revealed a little pink.

Akane was trembling as she watched, her face pushed beside Ranma's cheek as they watched, before her fiancé shifted back, his chin coming over her other shoulder, blocking his line of sight to Ryoga and Akari. As she drew breath as if to speak, his fingers dug into her hips and Ranma hissed in her ear. "For once act like you're jealous?"

Suddenly the chill from Ranma made sense.

"You're using the Soul of Ice?" she hissed back accusingly, before her mind tried to figure out how she felt this was 'cheating'.

"It ain't them I'm thinking of undressed. Sit still."

Facing ahead again, Akane resisted the rebellious part of her mind and stayed still, the chill off of him making her heat up more. And further still when the movement of Akari raising her legs one by one for Ryoga to help her out of the pants.

Again it was Ukyo who added to the situation, her eyes noting the change in Ranma and Akane's positions, "Aw, Ranma's not allowed to see the show. Don't worry sugar, I'll fill you in."

Ignoring a rather late glare from Akane, Ukyo looked at the third couple. "Right now Ryoga has gently peeled my pants from Akari's creamy thighs and seems entranced by the lacy chiffon frill on that g-string panty. If he breathes any harder he may blow them off her before he gets to see the matching bra."

Ryoga leaned back suddenly from his girlfriend at the teasing, his face as the same red it had reached earlier in the night and seemed locked in. Akari smiled then knelt back down on her shins and held up her arms for him to pull off the simple white t-shirt Ukyo used for an undershirt to her chefs jacket.

Taking the hem at her sides, Ryoga managed to raise it an inch before Akari giggled.

"Tickles."

Nodding at her words, he looked at her for permission to continue, Akari taking a long moment realize this and smile encouragingly. Again he began to raise the hem of the shirt, this attempt getting so far as to expose the sheer pink lace covering two mounds he found to be the most amazing sight he had ever imagined. His eyes rolled back in his head.

He yanked the shirt back down, gaining control of himself with the old familiar emotions. Unfortunately the obvious target, wasn't ogling his girlfriend, he was holding Akane in his lap but Akane wasn't fighting that, and was in fact shielding Akari from Ranma's eyes with her head. The second male in the room however was faster and refocused his efforts on Ukyo's back and flanks well before Ryoga could catch him ogling his beloved.

His rivals not giving him an excuse to pick a fight gave Ryoga just enough time to glance to Akari's face, and her big wonderful eyes had 'that' look in them. "I…"

"Stopped," she said simply, lowing her arms, "Do you not like it?"

"I, I, I…"

"Then take my shirt off please, Ryo-chan?"

Again the arms went up and the trembling started anew.

Even Akane was slightly frustrated, whispering again to her chilly fiancé. "At least him being this pathetic, proves that he isn't the pervert you are." As Ranma huffed in reply, his breath washing over her ear, the heat swelled in Akane more, part of her scared if one of her comments might make him snap and show how perverted he really was.

Ukyo apparently heard that one as she smirked, watching Ryoga's efforts. "Finally our little lost man has found his way and the shirt is off Akari's shoulders, revealing what I thought was a lovely, and very pricey for what the sum material is, chiffon bra in the same shade of tamarisk pink, though as Ryoga's eyes are now realizing there are no frills on the bra and it is so sheer as to hide very little under it."

Swallowing audibly, Ryoga dabbed at his sweating brow with the shirt, eyes on two mounds seemingly heaving with each breath as their owner lowered her arms.

Ukyo suddenly burst with laughter again, and even Akane shook with stifled laughter, Ryoga's wide eyes followed a poorly tightened bra strap as it fell off her shoulder and down her arm.

The clinging material of the bra stayed in place, and Akari reached to swap hands on the leash to Ryoga's collar to put the strap back up, but stopped as she looked at her boyfriend with a slight smile. "Ryo-chan, would you put it back up for me?"

With agonizing slowness Ryoga raised his arm, two fingers out, the rest curved in slightly, reaching towards her upper arm, his head nodding at his girlfriend's question and seemed to have forgotten to stop. Gently he hooked the slender strap, and raised with feather gentleness up, and back over her shoulder.

As those fingers brushed warm skin, too high to be claimed as even part of Akari's breast, the eyes rolled back in his head again, this time thin red blood tripped down his lip and he began to fall back limply.

A yank of the leash brought him right back to attention. However the sudden tug also made him yank his hand back, a finger through the bra strap tore the soft material like tissue paper.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" he cried suddenly at the damage, immediately leaning in to try to reattach it, only to lean back as his face came close to the pink material and what it contained.

"Ryoga you jackass, you tore it!" Ukyo stated redundantly with a roll of her eyes, before sitting up away from her own boyfriend with a dark smile. "Akari-chan, I'm sorry, but if your boyfriend can't take things gently, I'm going to have to take that bra back?"

Akane sucked in a shocked breath, but Akari took in Ukyo's grin with a glance. She turned back to look at Ryoga. "She's right Ryo-chan. I know you didn't mean it but you didn't mean to knock down the barn door when you were playing with my pigs either. You have to be more aware of what you do with those big, strong, powerful, defined, beautiful, ah, muscles."

"But, but," he said with horror, again looking to see if there was anyone else here he could beat up for this.

"I'm sorry Ryoga-chan, but you're going to have to sit and watch," Akari said evenly as she reached behind her back with her free hand to undo the clasp of the bra. Facing him again, taking up the slack on the leash, before leaning forward, eyes on his, his locked lower, and let the bra fall down. With a simple toss she returned it back to Ukyo.

"Ryo-chan?" she said, apparently unselfconscious in the face of his staring.

"Yeah?" His nodding started again.

"Remember the game? Truth or dare, it's your turn, Ryo-chan?"

He nodded for a long moment then suddenly sat up, "I dare you to get dressed!"

Ukyo vaguely wondered what the neighbors thought of that, sure his near shout would have left the privacy of her little apartment.

"Quietly, Ryo-chan." Akari chided, bringing her shoulders forward and in, her boyfriend seeming lost in the lengthening gulf of her cleavage. "But I'm don't want to do that, I want to answer a question from you truthfully."

His body, somewhere between frantic and paralyzed, shivered, and Akane was sure steam was going to shoot out his ears, when he again tried to protect the virtue of his beloved. "Ah, can I please cover you?"

Ukyo rolled her eyes again, thankful her boyfriend, whose wonderful fingers had already migrated from her back to her flanks and now were venturing to the front of her hips, wasn't so pathetic. Akari on the other hand, had an answer she could work with.

"Oh please do, Ryo-chan."

Sighing with relief, and a little disappointment, he groped for the discarded shirt again only for Akari to give a disappointed little groan.

"Ryo-chan, I said you could cover me. Not clothes."

That took another yank of the leash to keep him upright at that, before Akari got up on her knees and turned around, putting her bare cheeks down the rough material of his pants, she settled onto his crossed legs, leaning back against the hot skin of his chest with a sigh at the contact against her naked back. Letting the leash hang over her shoulder, she gently took his hands and brought them up to cup her breasts.

The vibration of his trembling hands was followed by a drop of sweat on her back, but imagining his nose bleeding again, she yanked firmly on the leash. Both gasped as he stiffened, Akari taking a moment to breath again before whispering, "Gently," over her shoulder.

Shuffling her hips again, smirking at Ukyo giving a discreet thumbs up, Akari rolled her eyes over to the other couple. "Akane-chan, truth or dare?"

Akane looked away from her 'Ryoga hand bra', swallowing her dry throat and composing herself before looking at her friend warily, "Ah, truth?"

The young woman with pink stripes in her hair smiled gently, "Ever since I learned of Ranma's curse, I wondered what I would do if my Ryo-chan had that curse." Ignoring Ryoga stiffening again, Akari let Akane nod before continuing.

"I couldn't deny my Ryo-chan anything," she whispered looking up over her shoulder meaningfully, "But if he did have a curse like that, I wondered what it would be like to be with him, as a her."

Akane glanced back at Ranma, then back at Akari, mouth working looking for words.

"Since you were nearly married, surely you thought about it, maybe even fantasized about it?"

Akane squirmed, or tried to as Ranma's finger held her hips like an anchor, "Dare? Please?"

Ukyo grinned at Akari, turning back to Akane, anticipating the embarrassment to come. "Well if you don't want to tell us such a fantasy, why don't you make out with Ranma-chan, for two minutes."

Akane looked surprised, glancing back at her fiancé. "Fine," she said with relief and anticipation, trying to turn in his lap, when Akari coughed for attention.

"Don't forget cold water first."

"Ah, you mean, his cursed form?"

The twin smiles from Akari and Ukyo, both seated before their boyfriends, widened hungrily. "There is a vase behind you, sugar. Natsu-chan picked that flower out for me before lunch, so the water is fresh."

As if suddenly remembering, the long haired chef turned and kissed her surprised employee, who took a long moment to reciprocate then look disappointed as Ukyo recalled she didn't want to miss the embarrassment show about to commence. With a deft hand, Konatsu passed Ukyo the stopwatch.

"Come on, chop chop, splash him and the two minutes starting with the first kiss."

Chilling breath blew over Akane's ear, "I know you don't like me as a girl like that, but I survived it with Ryoga. Two minutes and its done."

Part of her wanted to refute how she did and did not 'like him', another part wondered if he was saying this to get to kiss her again, and a third part quickly brainstormed ways out. It was when she considered that she was doing this to cover up admitting thinking about doing this previously. The freedom of the instant excuse, that if it did feel wrong and weird, she could pass it off as just a dare, was when she found the will to pull herself up to standing position.

Straightening her overall-shorts, Akane stepped over to Ukyo's bedside table and took the short vase. She took the purple flower out and left it on the bedside table, ignoring Ukyo stopping Konatsu from getting up to replace the vase or possibly the flower too, her brown eyes on the blue eyes of her fiancé. She knelt before him gently and reached up to let the water pour on his head, eyes locked on his.

The suddenly red headed guy-turned-girl huffed slightly, then looked at his fiancée again and leaned towards her. The look in his eyes was far from inspiring, but a chuckle from Ukyo stiffened her spine.

With a short in breath, Akane relied on action, leaned in and pressed her lips on Ranma's.

Akane expected the chill, but was disappointed by his apparent lack of enthusiasm. Suddenly it didn't matter about his body, it was still him, and he was hiding like Ryoga from his desires, only instead of with anger or fainting, Ranma hid behind his Soul of Ice. His lie of refusing to admit he said he loved her at Jusendo came back again. 'No more hiding Ranma,' she thought with a huff.

Ukyo took a few seconds in surprise that Akane was going with this, before she remembered to start the stopwatch counting down one hundred and twenty seconds, then gave a shrieking laugh as Akane suddenly launched forwards, knocking Ranma back, laying atop her, lips still locked together.

As the chill raised itself from Akane's fiancé, she didn't hold back, her own heat fending off the cold and rising with it, knowing the colder he got, the more he was trying to resist the simple truth that he did like her, that he wanted her. She chewed at the red heads lower lip gently, resisting biting, pushing against the cursed boys soft chest with her weight.

With a long deep breath, Ranma detached from the sensations of highly uncomfortable feelings of his female body, and the creature of his dreams that was nearly attacking him trying to draw him back to the moment.

The tips of Akane's lips turned up as she felt Ranma's back arch up in response to her kissing of her fiancé's throat. She lay on his girl body, leaning up with one arm to give her leverage, the other stroking through his red hair. His reactions had lacked any of the heat, figuratively and literally, from in the closet, but this arching of his back was the biggest gesture that this was getting through to him, that she was breaking through his little Soul of Ice.

Ranma's control was not so impervious as Akane moved further on the offensive, her hand grabbed his, bringing it up, pressing his against the side of her chest. Though the move was unseen by the audience behind their bodies, the real girl smirked into his lips as the cold wavered, Ranma's breath faltering at the contact, but still he kept resisting.

Dark eyes looked down at his with an annoyed glance, before closing and stepping things up. Leaning down, she kissed his ear, before whispering to her fiancé, "Geez Ranma, I thought in the closet you'd grown a set of balls."

His face snapped around to face her, his eyes intense and her words echoing in her brain, surprised at the forwardness. Suppressing embarrassment in favor of action, again she pressed her lips on Ranma-chan's, tongue pushing through to brush her fiancé's lips again, teasing, in control. When those said lips parted, she seized advantage, aggressively into the warmth of his mouth. With a sudden shiver, her eyes flashed open, as heat replaced cold right down her length, and Ranma's hot tongue brushed hers, swirling around it, just as he did around her when they sparred in the dojo.

Akane had about two seconds to rejoice in her perceived victory over his soul of ice being broken when she gave a surprised squeal, Ranma's feminine hands as strong as his real ones as they wrapped around her back, his blue eyes looked back with a new intensity, an intensity that didn't see through her, it wanted only her.

Kiss after kiss, gasp after gasp, hands brushing skin, hers finding Ranma's pigtail and hip just above his pants, his holding her atop him, the other grasping her thigh. Akane found herself surprised, at his gentleness, his intensity was there, especially in his blue eyes, but his hands had been more… adventurous in the closet, pulling her to him rather than just holding her on his female body. 'Maybe that's it, maybe because he's a girl right n-OH!'

Her thought was cut off suddenly as he raised his leg, pressuring up between hers, pushing up even as she slid down his thigh, a moan welling up from her lungs as the denim of her pants rubbed roughly against his.

Breaking the kiss, the red head smirked up at her fiancée, "You say something?" Ranma asked in a whisper. Akane's eyes crossed as the idiot smirked, when she suddenly recalled the audience.

With a blush she turned back, embarrassed at seeing both other couples had found there own entertainment, Ukyo having turned around to straddle Konatsu, face to face, while Ryoga was kissing Akari over her shoulder, rough hands gently pinching up the very points he was meant to be covering.

The beeping of the stopwatch signaled the end of Akari's dare for them, and Akane was tempted to ignore it and go back to where they were, when Ranma-chan sat up, gently lowering her to the floor from on her body. "Hot water," he said simply before skirting Ryoga and Akari, and getting out the door.

Watching him go, Akane briefly toyed with a naughty idea and following him but put it aside with a sigh. Then her eyes settled on Ukyo, legs around her feminine boyfriend, kissing him even as he continued his massage, this time through her open blouse. Akane shot to her feet.

"Ah, I have got to wash this stuff from my hair," she said lamely, gesturing to where Ranma had spurted alcohol at the back of her head earlier. Neither couple noticed her flee after her fiancé.

The cold water rained out of the shower nozzle on the western style shower in Ukyo's small bathroom. The modern convenience missed out on the cleansing of a furo soak, but Ukyo had once told Ranma she had avoided furos when she pretended to be a boy before finding him again at Furinkan High.

Reaching up, Ranma grabbed the nozzle from the bracket that held it over head height, the hose back to the plumbing in the wall unfolding as the topless young woman waited for the cold pipes to finally flow warm from the restaurant's hot water service, steam wafting immediately in the chilled room. Giving breathy 'thank you', he dunked his head into the shower stall, bringing the nozzle over his scalp, feeling the change with the hot water return his true body to him.

Keeping his head bowed, he turned off the tap, and blindly put the nozzle back on the bracket. Stepping back, he groped for the rack, grabbing one of the ninja fluffed towels and bringing it to his face.

Akane stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching her fiancé, his arms over his shoulders as he toweled his hair, muscles shifting under the skin. His breath raised his bare chest, flecked with water droplets under the fluorescent light, followed by his muscular abs pulling in as he exhaled. A flash of blue came out from under the white towel drying his hair, his actions stopping as he focused those eyes on her. Slowly he lowered his arms, letting the towel hang limp from his hand, his hair, a damp mess, loose from its customary pigtail.

"Heh, if you caught me with watching you drying yer hair without a shirt on, and I had my mouth open like that, you'd so call me a pervert."

With an audible clunk Akane's mouth slammed shut, her face reddening as she looked back at the door to Ukyo's room. "Get over yourself. I just didn't want to be in there watching them alone… ah, I mean, you know what I mean!" she finished with a hiss.

He smirked at her and nodded, then smirked, "You don't want to watch them make out when you can come see a real man in here."

Her mouth opened again, galled at his claim, stepping in the doorway, "Excuse me? And exactly how do you figure that you are more man then them?"

Expecting the barb, Ranma glanced at the mirror, then back at her. He pushed his hair back, tilting his head as he leaned towards her, "You weren't able to keep your teeth to yourself in the closet."

Flushing red again at the small bruise forming low on his neck, she thought she could even make out the darker points from where she started with her teeth. Taking another step she straightened, "So what, you liked it, I wouldn't be surprised if you bruised me the way you pulled me against you."

Taking a full step, he got before her, standing over her, arms still at his sides, looking down into her defiant eyes. Actually he was sort of surprised at times how small she was, but there was no meekness in her stance or demeanor as she looked up at him.

"I showed you mine, you gonna show me yours?"

"Oh dream on pervert," she stated with a heat that held no anger, her lips turning up, but not raising on her toes to reach up to him.

They held that pose for a long moment, neither willing to bend or stretch to where the other waited. Lips twisting up, Ranma finally started to lower his head, with almost painful slowness bringing his lips to hers, but holding just off as her eyes fluttered shut, his breathy words washing over her lips.

"Now you smell like a drunk."

Her hand was in her hair instantly, red at the stickiness, "That's your fault, jerk."

"I was just surprised when I thought Ryoga might be waving his meat in our faces because he didn't have the sense of direction to find his own shorts," he defended, rolling his eyes at her glare for his choice of descriptor. He reached for the spray nozzle. "Anyway, off with yer shirt and we'll wash you hair."

Turning back, he'd hoped for her to at least a reach of her hand for one of the buckles on her tomboyish overalls. Instead she had gone straight to a cold flat stare.

"Out."

Taking the damp towel he had used himself with his free hand, he whipped it gently to fall over her shoulders.

"Just get your head under here."

Giving him a half hearted warning glance, she stepped up to the shower stall, the plastic curtain still drawn aside, leaning in towards the middle. She didn't react as he stepped against her, his bare chest against her arm, but he didn't appear to think it mattered either as he quickly turned on the water, one hand stroking through his fiancées hair as the other directed the hot water against her scalp.

Both had unseen smiles as Ranma's hand massaged Akane's scalp, hot water raining into her hair, sake washed out in seconds yet still the water flowed.

Finally Ranma noticed how wet the towel was getting and turned the nozzle away. Akane looking up with a pout as her fiancé turned off the water and returned the nozzle to its mount, but he still turned back in time to reach the towel before her hands did.

Raising the dryer portions of the towel, his eyes held hers, both breathing deeply as he stroked her brow before water could run down to blind her and break the connection, then he slowly stroked her hair through with the absorbent material. He took his time, smirking as he caught sight of her hands at her sides, opening but twitching with nervous energy despite her minds focus on his actions.

Finally he pulled the towel away, noticing the dampness in her shirt behind her neck but ignoring it, raking through the strands of her hair with his fingers, eyes still on hers. Again he leaned in, tilting his head so as not to bump noses, his breath on her lips, "Now you smell be…"

Her lips mashed to his again with a growl, her arms around him fast enough to pin one to his side, the other above the her grip, bending as his hand stayed in her hair, his pinned hand finding her hip.

Pressed together, her teeth found his lower lip, nipping gently till his tongue brushed against her, her mouth opening, inviting, awkwardly tussling till a balance was found between them, her finger nails pressing on his bare back even as he over used his hand in her hair to direct her.

A gasping breath from Ranma matched her own, making her giggle before he caught her mouth again, his arm forcing hers up enough to let it slide around her, entering her overalls, pressing on her back, pulling her against him.

A gentle cough snapped both of their heads around, caught like kids with hands in the cookie jar, though instead of their parents or Nabiki at the door, Ukyo and Konatsu looked in.

Ukyo held her feminine boyfriend in her arms, like a groom holding his bride, ready to cross the threshold. Konatsu blushed demurely, one arm around Ukyo's neck, the other had fallen, holding the sides of Akari's blouse she still wore shut to preserve her modesty, ignorant that having left her borrowed skirt in her room, her red panties were exposed to those in the bathroom.

"That jackass made a mess," the chef stated bluntly, not needing to explain as a disgusted Konatsu lifted one dainty foot tried to again rub it clean with the other.

A distraught male voice came from the other room, "I'm sorry, I, it just…"

"Don't worry about it sweetie," Akari's voice followed. "It's good that we got that out of you already, and we'll clean this up after we do it properly. Now lets get another condom and start putting it on again."

With a huff, Ukyo pointedly held her tongue, then looked back at Ranma and Akane.

"Anyway, we're going to Konatsu's room," Ukyo stated with a nod at another door, "You two can… do whatever," she finished with a chuckle.

As the chef turned form the bathroom, Akane blushed as she saw the still sheathed strap-on hanging by its straps from Konatsu's hand behind Ukyo's neck, and with it a line of foil wrapped 'glow in the dark' condoms.

The door shutting behind their friends jolted both Ranma and Akane, the latter giving a shiver inside the formers hold.

"Are you cold?

Looking up at Ranma's face, Akane smiled then shook her head, then moved in to hug him, resting her face against his hot skin.

Taking her lead, he pulled back closer, feeling her body against his chest. "If Nabiki ever learns what happened here tonight, she's going to be upset she wasn't here with her camera," he whispered into her hair, trying not to react to her fingertips across the muscles of his back.

A short chuckle from her shivered through his body, "Yeah, I guess I should be thankful Ukyo and Akari didn't try to dare me out of clothes."

This time Ranma grunted in dark amusement, "Nah, they'd never both with something so easy?"

"Easy?"

Expecting her reaction, Ranma held her against him even as she brought her hands back and tried to push them apart.

"Well sure, I mean how long after we first met were you showing off the goods?"

She glared at him as he laughed, pushing his chest as he went for a kiss, "If you had… you know why that ha…"

With a smirk Ranma released Akane, letting her stumble back, his shorter fiancée giving him a confused look.

Her breathing deep as the muscled young man stood over her, for a moment she even thought the room was closing in as he did, but then realized she had backed into the shower stall. His hands had gotten to the taps before hers did, hot water raining down from the nozzle as her hands reached his, only to be caught by the wrists with a shriek as he held her under the cascading water.

"Are you trying to get a cold with those wet clothes?"

"I'll give you wet clothes, jerk!" she hissed, then shrieked again as the water in the pipe was replaced with the cold Ranma had turned on.

"See, getting you to give up your clothes is easy."

Cold droplets splashing off his fiancé and onto his bare flesh, Ranma felt the change come over him his mass decreasing as he softened and rounded.

Despite his strength, Akane simply dragged the lighter cold water girl into the stall, not even realizing he had changed till she twisted Ranma behind her, pinning the red head to against the tiled wall. She stalled under the streaming water as she noticed the red hair and soft pressure pushing back on her breasts, then shrugged. "Brilliant plan idiot, now whose lost HER clothes?" she demanded over the shower, pressing her lips on his again.

Caught between a nearly paralyzing kiss, and aching hard nipples rubbing on cold metal buckles of Akane's tomboy outfit, Ranma couldn't bring himself to break free. Raising one leg, he hooked it over her hip, trying to pull himself up against his currently taller fiancée, getting their faces more even as they kissed, but dragging the wet material of Akane's denim with her.

Her tongue tussling with its smaller counterpart of her fiancé, Akane pressed her chest against her fiancés, the sudden recollection of Ryoga's rough hands on Akari's nipples making her ache for the same from Ranma's hand, but another part of her didn't want to release his hands, currently pinned to the wall by her own. As he jiggled on one foot against her, she closed her eyes against the water dripping down her face, letting the sensations wash through her.

With a final jerk of her body, Ranma gasped, his leg around Akane reaching its toes for the tap, finally knocking it around. The sudden rise in temperature breaking their lips apart, her nose brushing his lips as he grew taller, back into his true body with the hot water.

Turning them both to the side, this time Ranma pressed Akane to the wall, breaking her grip but not pursing his own as he reached for her, one reaching down into the open side of the sodden overall-shorts and around her back, the other into her hair, tilting her head up as he hungrily pursued her lips again.

Again out of the position of strength, Akane fought back, grinding her chest against his muscular one, again forcing her tongue into his mouth rather than letting him take the lead. One hand hooked up over his broad shoulder for leverage, while the other wrapped lower, grabbing another hard muscle group through the seat of his pants.

With a growl into Akane's lips, Ranma pulled her tighter, his hips thrusting into her, his desire pouring off him like the hot water raining on them both. It was neither of these that popped her eyes open with surprised, but the feel of his hardness against her stomach.

Old fears washed through her mind, but just as strongly images of Ranma when he could have simply taken her, with his power, with his skill, with her Father's permission even, but he didn't, he never used his strength to take. And with that heat rushed through her, a sense of emptiness, not unfamiliar but never ever this strong before, making her feel weak and trembling, yet her body still pressed back.

His hand in the small of her back ventured lower, rounding her tight flesh, part of his mind suddenly alarmed as he somehow had slipped under her undergarment. A panicked image passed his mind, of mallets and kicks and name calling, but was shouted down by the hot animal that was joyously conducting the show without a care for consequences. Then his eyes locked on hers, his body freezing in surprise.

The hot water rained down on the pair, slightly apart, only ragged breaths and Akane's hand moving, it's action hidden where her wrist vanished into the front of his pants. Slowly, her other hand climbed his back, grabbing some of his loose dark hair, pulling it taunt, but he kept his blue eyes down on hers'.

"Why Ranma? Who are you thinking of?"

He swallowed as she stroked his length awkwardly, water running off his Adams Apple as it bobbed. She pushed against him and kissed it slowly, trying to be sensual, feeling power over him, though the very item she had feared in boys in her hand.

"Well?" she whispered into his ear, giving another long stroke on his length while licking his earlobe, tasting hot water. "Why are you hard, pervert?"

"Because my tomboy… AH!"

Teeth on his ear, hair pulled, and a sharp tug on his shaft stopped his words.

"So help me Ranma, you say the wrong thing right now…" she left the threat open, before leaning up to his ear again. "Is this for me? Not for Ukyo, or Shampoo, or anyone else? Just for me?"

With a grin, he tried to catch her lips, while pushing his hips against her hand, his hand on the orb of her ass pulling them together. She moaned on his lips, but he broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, water trailing across the connection. "You know any other sexy tomboys in here?"

She tried to glare but her smile came through, and she lifted her lips to his again. It was as his hands began to move again, she squeezed firmly with her grip. "Ranma, one more thing? I know you said it Ranma, what you said at Jusendo?"

She felt him tense, and moved to kiss him thoroughly, his returning of the attention stilted as she stroked him between them.

Pulling back and straightening to be nose to nose under the steaming water, her brown eyes held his. "Mousse heard it, Ryoga heard it, and the way Shampoo denied it, I know she heard it. Say it Ranma, please?"

He looked at her for a long moment, then opened his mouth, only to smirk and hold his tongue. Slowly, he nodded, leaning in towards her, "I love y…."

Her lips cut his off, her awkward grip rubbing roughly over the head of his manhood as she pressed them together again, his hands pulling her up him, her wrist pressing on her own juncture, images of him filling her flooding her mind, even as similar washed through his.

Both were breathing raggedly as they parted, but Ranma smirked, his eyes closed, as he finished the words, "..you, Kasumi."

Her actions froze solid, her eyes on his as he smirked wider, his teasing going under her skin. Part of her knew he could have easily said any name, but images of her sweet older sister with the man who was her first major crush, washed through her, igniting with the fire in her belly.

"Hah, you think Kasumi would do this?"

In thinking back after this night, Akane would blame the sake, but it was something more too, as she knelt in the hot water pooling around their feet just faster than the drain could take it away, releasing him from her grip if only to yank his pants and shorts down.

For an instant Akane gaped with terror, wonder, and hunger at the stiff appendage jutting from her fiancé right at her face. She'd seen drawings of them erect, and certainly imagined them, but when down, they looked rather silly, even this one as she recalled accidents where she had seen this one naked before. Erect… this was…

Closing her eyes against adjectives she'd died of embarrassment if anyone heard her using for this, she went back to her plan, mouth opening wide as she wrapped her lips around the dark pink head.

Leaning over her, Ranma braced his hands on the wall, hot water showering on his back as he took deep ragged breaths.

Ignoring the weak salty taste, it was right about now Akane realized there was more to this than just putting it in. Her eyes looked up through droplets of water at his face, but his closed eyes and silence didn't tell her much. Her hand again found the shaft beyond her mouth, surprised to see she couldn't close all the way around it, hot skin loose over the bumpy ridged core.

For an instant, she wondered if there was a martial arts technique for doing this, and huffed out a breath thinking that Shampoo probably knew it.

A groan from above raised her eyes, the member in her mouth throbbing slowly between her lips, the tips turned upwards as her confidence returned. Pumping the shaft with her hand, she sucked gently over the head and crown, her tongue swirling this like some kind of fleshy candy, pulling back enough to exhale over the skin, she was rewarded with a groaned 'Akane' from above.

One of his hands dropped from the wall, stroking her hair as she built her own rhythm and technique, but she slapped it away as he tried to direct with it, Ranma giving a sharper gasp as teeth dragged on sensitive flesh. The slight pain didn't stop the pleasure, but there was no way in hell he was going to pull a Ryoga and go off before she did, he considered with a smirk, reaching for her upper arms to draw her back up to him.

Suddenly drawn up by Ranma's strong arms, she wondered if she had done something wrong, but the hunger in his eyes as he pushed his lips on hers brought back the heat she had been feeling, knowing she was his focus. She shivered as she wondered if she could stop this going farther, excited by his state, part of her wondering if she could force herself to try and stop it.

His rough hands pressed her breasts, driving her back into the wall as the hot water cascaded around them, fingers squeezing as she moaned into his lips. Even as he groped, his fingers undid the metal clasps, the overall shorts, well waterlogged, released quickly and flopped down her legs, Akane giving a muted exclamation as her outfit dropped to her feet.

Kissing his smirking lips, she tried to be aggressive again, kicking her legs free of her overalls, trying to push her chest on his hands, but he released one breast, reaching away as the water stopped on their heads. Frowning at the change in temperature and attention, her eyes flashed open as Ranma tried to direct the shower nozzle down, moving it on its hose between them, water hotter and harder as it jetted mere inches onto her hip. Taking deep breathes at the sensations, Akane closed her eyes from his arrogant grin, his hand massaging her through her shirt and bra to her yielding breast, his other hand moving with purposeful slowness till finally the stream ran directly onto the front of her blue panties.

Ranma hissed as Akane bent forward and bit Ranma's shoulder, her body squirming as hot water sprayed onto the final covering of treasure, her flesh on fire as sensations greater than any she had given herself shot through her, her mind erratic and dizzying. Despite his own avoidance of the uncomfortable sensations of arousing his female body, Ranma had bathed as a girl and felt a cold water nozzle cause reactions, hot water was even more appealing though not something he could use.

Shaking his head of the memory, he nipped at her ear, trying to whisper over her moans, "You like that huh?"

Pulsing with the high temperature rushing her most sensitive place, she tried to kiss him, noses bumping, cheek getting more of the kiss than his lips, her nails digging into his back. Releasing her breast, Ranma yanked her shirt up forcing her to break contact with hands then lips as she tried to stay standing. Tossing the shirt away, Ranma returned to Akane's chest, pushing up the white bra cup, her pert breasts bouncing free.

Kissing her trembling lips once more, Ranma bent between them, keeping the spraying nozzle pressed on her last item of intact clothing, catching a pink nipple with his lips, Akane pushing her head back against the cool tiles, trying to find control, even as her body pressed her breast into his mouth. Her hand held his back, weakly holding him in position, as her other arm acted by itself, somehow efficient despite her haze, yanking the bra up and over her head, letting it hang from the other arm. She groaned in pleasure again as Ranma switched to kissing the other free breast, his hand on the first.

Pulling back from her pert mounds, Ranma rubbed the spraying shower nozzle against her firmly, giving her a firm kiss. Pulling around her chin, he nuzzled up to her ear, whispering at her, "You gonna cum for me Akane?"

For a panicked instant Ranma thought he had blown it as Akane grabbed his arm, pulling the shower-head from sensitive flesh. She didn't speak for a moment, eyes down, her arm holding him to keep herself up, as she took deep breaths. Finally she dragged his arm up, obviously directing him to put the nozzle back in the bracket above their heads, then wrapped her arms around him.

"Make me."

His hot lips crashed on hers under the hot water cascading from above once more, his arm snaking around her back, pulling her up against him, his hard body so hot on her skin, but her senses feeling his length pressed on her stomach, caught between them.

He broke the kiss, breathing at her ear, showering water flecking off his lips, "I remember telling you blue doesn't suit you." Her mouth, kissing at his neck again, gasped out as his free hand grabbed the back of her blue underwear, drawing it down the back of her thighs, till finally he felt the front follow, flicking off her hips to hang loosely around her legs, his fingers releasing its grip to let it fall to the water and wet clothes pooled below.

The last barrier gone, both breathed deeply, eyes on each other again before leaning together to kiss, Ranma trying to make this one slow but Akane pushing for deeper, lifting one of her legs up and around his hip, crushing her body to his. With a smirk, Ranma tried to keep his pace and pull his focus from the amazing way his fiancée climbed her naked body on his, to pay attention as he brought his hand around her wet skin, under her thigh around his side.

The first brush of his fingers across her lower lips shocked Akane, a jarring gasp closer to a cough blowing into Ranma's mouth. Smirking at her attention and shocked face, he stroked at her treasure, but her lips turned down, eyes on his, the looking up at the shower. Reaching down, she grabbed at his arm, pulling it back from under her. For a moment Ranma thought he had touched something wrong when his fiancé brought his hand up to her face.

Awkwardly, she used her hand to close his fingers, leaving just the first out, her mouth opening to wrap her lips around the digit. Her warm tongue swirled around his skin, teeth occasionally scraping his knuckle as she worked more saliva around his finger. Ranma wasn't complaining, but watched her actions through half lidded eyes, refocusing as she drew his finger back out, shoving his hand to the side, well out of the shower area, then directing it down, with a "Don't wash it."

Getting it back under her, Ranma watched as her eyes closed, laying her head on his shoulder, mouth against his neck, a suckling kiss on the skin permission to proceed that faltered as his course fingertips explored territory that only she had ever touched. His gentleness surprised her, stories told by friends at school, of rough and ignorant boys fumbling around shooting back over her, before vanishing blankly as he slid one digit into her body.

Muscles clenching on his finger as Akane gasped against him, Ranma smirked, holding it for a moment before pushing deeper, as deep as he could with his awkward position, trying to place his other fingers against the lips of her wet treasure, his thumb brushing her skin.

Akane's weight beginning to strain his arm, Ranma pushed her against the wall, its tiles warmed by the hot shower water, pinning her with his body, kissing her neck. Building a rhythm to her moans and actions, he drew his finger back, and pushed up into her body again, feeling her wetness, getting off on her reactions.

Her mind focused on the feelings and sensations he was giving to her, his finger feeling huge compared to her experiences with her own digits, its rough texture making her shiver despite how wet she felt. A glance saw his smile as he slipped a second digit from where it brushed her labia, failing to find her button, still making her groan with pleasure, ignoring the slight pain as her flesh was forced more open than her body had previously experienced.

Releasing the skin of his neck pinched with her teeth, Akane straightened her head, raising on the toes of her foot, her arm coming up to grab at his loose hair, even as her other hand wormed between them, her hand grabbing his shaft, her voice a gasp, "Ranma."

His lips mashed on hers, his arm again pulling her up, this time around her back, chests crushed together as Akane, pressing her lips back, her hand going to replace Ranma's, deft fingers stroking herself before returning to his hardness, trying to wipe her juices on him.

Leaning back on his hips, Ranma drew Akane up, raising her high enough as her hand angled him into her, the head of his shaft brushing her folds, making both gasp. "Slowly," she instructed, kissing him again as she felt him slowly lower her.

Exhaling as he lowered her, Ranma's breath became a groan, her guiding grip replaced by a tight wet heat, slowly grinding down his length as pleasure flushed his awareness.

She was expecting the pain, her body parting as he pushed in, her eyes looking to his face, his eyes closed, his muscles tight but his lips open. From the stories she had heard, she expected the pain to be worse, her eyes smiling as she thought about Ranma's holding back in sparring, his blows less than this.

Finally his hips pressing into her, he couldn't push deeper.

Slowly, his eyes opened, meeting hers, both giving a weak smile, attention still on the point of their union, as they inhaled slow deep breathes at the same pace. When she nodded, he smiled, kissing her again, neither paying attention as his hips pulled back slowly, heat dragging between them, before he pushed slowly back into her.

A sound from the doorway had Ranma turn his head, but Akane huffed, then blushed, as she realized it was Akari's voice, still in the bedroom, apparently doing much like they were in here.

"Hi… Bi… Ki…"

The syllables came out as cries from where they had played Truth or Dare, Akari's voice cheering her man's name between breaths, the rhythm of the repeating name steady, accompanied by a faint slapping, even as her voice got louder.

"Hi… Bi… Ki…"

Akane, despite their similar position, was still embarrassed, but that became heat as Ranma shifted her leg off his hip, hooking it over his elbow, forcing her hips to tilt up, legs wider apart, his manhood buried still deeper within her.

Pulling back slowly, Ranma tried to kiss her, getting as much cheek as lips he pushed into her tight body again. Akane focused on the pleasure shuddering through the soreness as he took her, his actions getting firmer, faster, more sure, like mastering a new technique.

Her eyes shot open as she felt a moan escape her, his movements building, and despite the pleasure, her eyes narrowed on his smirk as she realized his timing catching up to match that echoing in from the main room.

"Faster… Baka…" she groaned out, unable to articulate a more eloquent directive not to make this, make her, a competition with his rival. "Faster!"

Focusing on her reactions rather than the pleasure, his stomach clenching as he felt the first welling pressure inside, Ranma adjusted his action as he moved his hips back and forth, plunging into her time and again. His arm holding her up, her free leg pushing on his foot with her toes, trying to give herself some control and strength as she felt powerless against the pleasure he gave her, bodies slapping lightly together under the hot shower water. He dipped his hips, trying to adjust his angle, shifting to his leg muscles to push up into her.

Her lips turned from his as she brushed her face against the tiles, his hard body squashed her to the wall, her breath gasping, her hands scratching into his back. Her mouth opened to yell at him again for falling into the now faster rhythm of Ryoga and Akari, but nothing legible came out, she imagined the smirk on his lips as his tongue trailed her neck, hot gasps of air on wet skin.

"Hi Bi Ki… Hi Bi Ki!… Hi BI KI!… HI BWEEE SQUEEEEEE!"

His lungs already pacing for his exertions, breath hissing out pleasured gasps at this union with his fiancée, there was no room for the laughter that tried welled up out of Ranma at hearing Akari squeal like an ecstatic pig. Coughing badly, his movements jarring and erratic, he managed to control it somewhat at Akane's glare.

"Competition with Ryoga is over now, ignore them and pay attention to what you're doing!" she hissed, pulling herself up him, trying to get back to what she was feeling.

He chuckled once more, "Oh get over it, if ya think Ryoga could outlast me or make ya feel better than I can, you're deluded."

With a grunt at her next glare for that comment, he pushed his chest against hers, squeezing her against wall, shifting his stance as he pushed slowly into her again, his hardness dragging in and out of her heat, his butt clenched as he pushed into her, relishing the movements as much as her groaning voice.

Their momentum built up once more, bodies moving together, kisses on wet skin preempted and followed by gasping breaths, fingers digging into skin, pain ignored by pleasure, the world fading away as they rocked and slapped against each other.

His mind whirled with images of difficult kata and practice moves, desperate to not think of the pleasure and the woman he loved impaled on his body, even as he plunged into again and again. When it changed from him doing those moves he knew in his minds eye to her doing so in the same outfit she wore currently, he tried to change focus, but no matter the thoughts or the muscles he clenched he felt it building.

A moan that changed octaves up and down poured out of Akane's mouth as her body burned and shivered in his arms, her chest brushing his, her skin aching, her muscles on the verge of failing, all focused into the fullness and heat of his body pounding into hers.

With an unintelligible gasp, Ranma shoved hard into her body, his pace changing as he shoved hard again, and again, fluttering bursts within her suddenly making her look at his closed eyes, his face twisted comically, as he reached climax, his seed filling her.

Her own eyes rolled as she followed him, her body spasming, control gone, a twittering cry on her lips as she shook in his arms.

Gasping for air, Ranma thrust once more into his lover, his muscles burning, his lips on her ear as he held shivering form. Slowly, he lowered them both, his failing manhood dropping out of her heat with a sigh from each. Taking a seated position, he pulled Akane around, laying her gently to sit in his lap, her arms still locked around his neck, both breathing fast deep breaths under the rain of warm water from above.

Still recovering, Akane stroked his hair, letting the wet strands run through her hand, avoiding his eyes but his face still in her peripheral vision, that delicious contented smile on his lips. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed, part of her wanting to speak, but nothing coming out. Her eyes watched as drops of white and clear floated on the water, circling the drain and vanished away together.

Her eyes looked away as his opened again, looking down at her body in his arms, wondering how this night changed, and how it all changed, part wondering when she was going to kill him for seeing… for touching.. for all of it.

In her mind, she considered it all, all the fights, all the tears, all the pain, and right now, it was worth it. She had gotten more than what she had wanted, more than anyone else could give her. Looking up at him attracted his eyes to hers, part of her wanting another fight, part of her wanting him to say the first word. But then that would make his big mouth set the tone.

"Thank you, Ranma."

Annoyingly he simply shrugged, his eyes shifting as he then smirked, "For what?"

Already as embarrassed as exhilarated, there was no way he was going to play games of saying of what they had done, her eyes rolling before she hugged him, "For being a shameless pervert."

He hissed breath at the old insult, but it changed to a low chuckle that shook his chest. "Just be glad I waited till you developed a sex appeal, your old man wouldn't have complained if I did this months ago."

Her jaw managed to drop twice as he spoke, and she shook her head. "You think I would have done any of this with you before you finally stopped lying to the world about how you feel?"

This time he smirked, "Well if your cooking improves as much, marriage don't sound…Urk."

Her hands began to choke his air supply, but even as she strangled him, he stuck out his tongue, waggling it at her in jest, before his hands finally pulled at her wrists to part them.

His face became more serious, "About the engagement," he began, but was interrupted as suddenly two girls screeched, diving out of the freezing cold shower water together.

"Ucchan! You're out of hot water!" Ranma-chan's voice cried through Konatsu's door, making Ukyo frown at the door, taking her mind away from more important things.

"You've been in there too long, let it heat up again!" she shouted back, not moving, not until Konatsu stood up, drawing himself away from her. "So help me Konatsu, get back here! They can find their own bloody hot water."

Outside, Akane held the towel around her body, slapped her female fiance's bare shoulder. "I told you you'd interrupt them," she hissed.

"Shh, listen," Ranma returned with a smirk, tilting his ear at the door, hearing Ukyo talking in lower tones within.

"Come here sugar, and do that Crouching Ninja, Hidden Fingers thing again."

As Ukyo moaned, the two girls outside her door blushed lightly, before Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and led her down the stairs. "Come on, there's gotta be kettle in the kitchen."

Fin.

Thanks for reading. An old one shot sitting on my HDs for years that finally got some proofing by Jamieson.

Originally this plot started with Nabiki wanting to play games, many of her dares became Ukyo's because I could find no male to match with her that R&A would consider safe to play around, and otherwise she was a third, fifth, or seventh wheel in various incarnations.

Thanks again.

Trent.


End file.
